


Girl Meets Girl

by shadywinters



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fiction, General fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadywinters/pseuds/shadywinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl begins her first year in college, and it's sure going to be one heck of an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd start constructing some Steven Universe fanfics since: 1. I have an obsession over the show, and 2. Have so many ideas for stories!!! You're welcome!!!
> 
> So here is the first of many more SU inspired works to come!!

     The college campus of New York was buzzing with excitement as students, both new and old filled its grounds. A new school year had approached; a new year to start anew and to be free from your parents. To dress your best to impress others. To make plans to attend every event they hold. To be a part of every single club on campus. To go to class on time and be on top of all of your assignments. To pull all-nighters. To go to every party that the Greek houses hosts. And also to procrastinate. College was life in itself.

     Pearl had longed to graduate from high school and escape the imprisonment of her small hometown in Nebraska. She had yearned for life out there in much bigger places, where she could venture out and discover new things, things which she couldn’t find back at home. It was strange for her to want this considering she was a _stay at home and study instead of go out and hang_ kind of girl. 

     Around her junior year she had begun her search of colleges, preferably ones with a good dance program; she loved to dance. So she looked into some art schools, but none had peeked her interests. She then looked toward the universities upstate in New York. And that’s where she found it, the University of New York. It was perfect, an excellent dance program that offered all genres of dance. A fairly large and beautiful campus, which she loved. And it was right in the middle of New York itself; she was sold. Pearl gave no hesitation in applying once she found her dream school, and after many months of waiting she received her acceptance letter before her senior year in high school ended.  
     Now after the two and a half long months of summer vacation, there was Pearl facing a tall skyscraping structure that was her place of living for the school year. Two large suitcases flanked her sides, the rest of her stuff still sitting in the trunk of her mother’s car. Her ice blue eyes scaled the structure of the building as if engraving each structure into her brain. 

     “Pearly, can you please help me to unload the rest of the stuff?” her mother called. 

     The young girl looked to the right side of the rented green four door mini van where her mother stood. She was tall, thin and fair skinned, much like Pearl. Her hair a pale blonde and her eyes a bright emerald green. Pearl moved to the opened trunk of the car, unloading the rest of her belongings into a bright orange bin that was provided by the dorm for residents moving in, her mother bringing round the last of the boxes from the back of the car. Soon both the back seat and the trunk were bare, Pearl closing the trunk with a hard thud.

     “Are you sure you do not need any help unpacking dear? I’m not due to leave until tomorrow for home.”

     “I think that’s quite alright mother. It’s not much, so it would not take me long to unpack, but thank you for offering.”  
Her mother soon had her arms around her daughter, embracing her in a warm hug. 

     “I’m going to miss you sweetie," she stated as she rubbed circles in Pearl's back. Oh, the house is going to feel much emptier with you gone.”

     “Mom, you and dad are not going to be alone. You still have Paton in the house, remember? 

     “Well your brother is usually in and out nowadays with his friends. He is in high school, and he’s just doing…high school kids things.”

     “Hopefully things that aren’t illegal,” Pearl gave a displeasing look.

     “Oh you know your brother, he’s a little angel. But anyways, you better get going if you want to get all of that unpacked,” Pearl’s mother gestured to the orange bin. After one last tight hug, her mother leapt into the car and drove off, leaving Pearl in the wake of her new home for the year. With one last look at the building and a heavy sigh, she began to push the bin towards the entrance.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

     Luckily Pearl’s dorm was only a few floors up and that the dorm had an elevator, or she would have nearly died from pushing such a heavy load. Once she stepped onto the third floor of the dormitory, she slowly made her way down the hall with the orange bin in tow. The hallways were pretty much clear of other students since her and her mother arrived later than others before her, but Pearl didn’t mind. It was less of a hassle for her to deal with when she moved in. 

     She had her room assignment engraved in her head due to her photographic memory. “Room 308, Room 308,” she mentally chanted in her head while keeping  a lookout for her destination. 

     “Aha, there it is!”

     Diagonally to the right, there was a thick wooden door with the number 308 on it. Also on the door were two name tags, one with her name on it written in bold letters on light blue paper and the other with the name of her roommate's on purple.

     “Oh, I wonder if she has already made it here? I’m so excited to meet her.” Pearl always got ecstatic when it came to meeting a new person, especially the one who she would be living with for the year. Judging by one of their phone calls they had over the summer to discuss what each would be bringing for the room, Amethyst seemed like a sweet and interesting girl. However, assumptions were far from the real thing, and she wouldn't know who her roommate was until she actually met her.

     Pearl dug her hand into her pants pocket to fish out her dorm key she had collected from the front desk earlier. After inserting and giving it a good turn, the door became unlocked and Pearl proceeded in. 

     She was greeted by an unexpected sight.

     Things were flung across the room, including on what Pearl presumed to be her bed, desk and dresser. A slightly chubby girl, who looked to be about half of Pearl’s height was prancing around on her side of the room; music blaring through her earphones and her mind completely oblivious to her surroundings. She was faced away from Pearl, so she didn’t take notice when she had come in. Soon she had turned around to pick up something off of the floor and saw Pearl standing at the door with her bright orange bin. She paused her music on her phone, took out her earbuds and proceeded to introduce herself.

     “Oh hey, you must be Pearl. I’m your roommate, name’s Amethyst!”


	2. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bio of Pearl

Character Bio

Name: Pearl Blair Finley

Age: 18

BOD/Birthstone/Zodiac: September 5th/Sapphire/Virgo

Race/Ethnicity: Anglo-Saxon (maternal) and Scottish (paternal)

 

    Pearl is a very well rounded girl who is involved in almost anything top notch. Over the years, she’s studied multiple instruments which include flute, violin and piano, learned how to speak and write French fluently, and has learned under the watchful eye of experts the arts of Tae Kwan Do and Ballet; the latter which she decided to pursue in college.  After a lot of afterthought, Pearl decided to minor in History due to her fascination with world wars, battles, and swords (she actually keeps a collection of swords in a special room at home). 

    Sometimes she isn’t very sociable, and likes to stay in the comforts of her room to read or dance. But when she’s in the mood to venture out, she likes to hang with her two close college friends, her roommate Amethyst, and her secret crush Garnet, who in the near future became her girlfriend. Shortly before Garnet came into the picture, Amethyst had developed a slight crush towards the petite dancer. But when she knew that Pearl’s feelings for Garnet were stronger, she decided to put her own feelings aside and support her two friends in their growing relationship.

    Pearl's feelings for Garnet became known during their first encounter at a Chinese restaurant, and they weren’t reciprocated until they confessed to one another at a frat party. Since then, she and Garnet have had a steady relationship with one another, which continued well after they both graduated from college. Their relationship usually involves minimal PDA, a lot of flirting, and some intimate moments, with each being better than the last.

    Pearl’s most favorite past times are traveling with her family when she was younger. Years back, her parents and her siblings would travel to Scotland to visit distant relatives; she’s only been a few times. She also enjoys reading under the big Magnolia tree in her back yard back at home. It always was a great place to get cozy and read a good novel during the spring and fall. Now that she’s at college, and a ways away from home, she’s taken comfort in reading under a shady oak tree in a grassy area across the street from her dorm. Sometimes Amethyst and Garnet will accompany her. 

    Although Pearl may give off the appearance of a prim and proper kind of girl, she does have some flaws. When rubbed the wrong way, especially by one of her sisters Yvette, her temper ignites like an instant flame. Garnet has yet to see it, but Amethyst has seen it countless times. Most of the time she’s caused it, and others with just annoying people around campus.     Years back, when Pearl was in Junior High, one of her ballet instructors informed her that she was getting a bit overweight, which made Pearl think that she needed to go on a major diet. Her diet began with her eating smaller portions, and then gradually went from her skipping meals to barely eating at all and becoming anorexic, which resulted in her going to the hospital at one point. Also, Pearl has very bad anxiety, which affects her performance in some of her classes. Although she takes medication for her condition, she felt it was not helping much. Lapis, who in the future becomes a close friend to Pearl, invites Pearl to join her in yoga and meditation to ease her mind and body. Needless to say, it works after the first time, and now Pearl and Lapis go to yoga regularly. 

    Pearl is not big on body piercings or tattoos, which is why she never really considered getting any over the years. However, during her summer vacation with the gang, which consisted of Garnet, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis and Peridot, Pearl got her very first piercing, a nose stud. Later in the years, after graduation would be the first time Pearl ever got a tattoo, and it was in dedication to her future girlfriend, Garnet. 

    Throughout her years, Pearl lived in a high-middle class home in Nebraska, with her mother Lucinda, her father Donald, her little brother Patton, and her sisters Yvette and Bryn. They also own two cats, a Siamese named Maddie and a White Persian named Lulu.

     


	3. Home

     “Oh hey, you must be Pearl. I’m your roommate, name’s Amethyst!”  
      
    Pearl stood there for a good 10 seconds with a blank stare upon her face, taking in all of the messy atmosphere in her new dwelling before she finally snapped out of her trance. She gingerly made her way over across the room to greet Amethyst, making sure not to stomp or squish any of her roommates’ valuables along the way.  
      
    “Um hi, yes I am Pearl. It is nice to meet you.” She held out her hand for Amethyst to shake, but instead the shorter girl slapped her hand hard in an attempted side high five. Pearl looked to her now stinging hand before shaking it off an addressing Amethyst.   
      
    “Um, do you mind if I ask what is going on here?” Pearl gestured to the messy room.  
      
    “Ohhh yeah, sorry. I get a little messy when it comes to moving stuff around and such.”  
      
    “A little…,” Pearl thought. Her hand absentmindedly grazed the foot of Amethyst’s bed, and came across a dark purple bra along the way. Her hand jumped back quick to her side and she cringed.  
      
    “I was looking for that!” The short girl reached across to grab the bra from its place and stuffed it in a drawer nearby.  
      
    “Anyways, I’m in the process of getting it all organized the way I like it.” Amethyst proceeded to rummage through her large purple suitcase that sat on her bed, flinging different articles of clothing out and it landing everywhere around her. Pearl stood there, her eyes following every garment that flung and found a place to land in the room. Some even made their way across the room to Pearl’s side, joining some of Amethyst’s other belongings. 

    “Umm Amethyst, I believe….” She was interrupted when a large red tshirt flew into her face with a picture of a black cat on it.

    “Oh, excuse me!!” Pearl exclaimed as she removed the article of clothing from her face, her face flushed with anger.

    “Whoops, didn’t mean ta do that.” Amethyst grabbed the shirt from Pearl and laid it across the bed, "I kind of get carried away when I’m in the flow you know?”  
      
    “Yes, well do you mind refraining from flinging your stuff across the room on my side while you are in your flow?”

    “Ummm, sure," the chubby girl resumed her rummaging.

    Pearl was relieved to hear that. She could finally unpack her things and situate her side of the room without any messy distractions. Amethyst made a quick sweep of Pearl’s side of the room, grabbing everything of hers in sight. She then retreated to her dresser and stuffed the handful of garments into a drawer, not caring if they were folded. Pearl gave a simple nod of approval, brought in the orange bin and started to unpack. 

    The redhead unloaded the heavy bin, first removing the two identical suitcases from earlier and plopping them near her twin sized bed before grabbing the bag containing her bedding. After quickly making her bed, she proceeded with unpacking the suitcases and placing everything in there rightful places.

    It took roughly 30-45 minutes before Pearl had completely finished organizing her side of the room. A pale blue comforter set with small yellow stars and constellations upon it, her school supplies neatly placed in and on her desk along with her pale blue backpack that hung on the back of the chair, and all of her garments in their respective drawers and in her side of the wardrobe. 

    “Ah, finally finished!” She exclaimed as she wiped her brow with the back of her hand. Amethyst, who was busy attending to a stack of comics on her bed looked over to Pearl's side. "Looks nice, but what's with the kiddie blankets?"

    "My comforter is not for kids! My grandmother actually stitched this together for me as a graduation present. It displays my love of space."  
    "Ok...well I'm gonna head out to grab a bite to eat. Ya wanna join?" Pearl respectfully declined Amethyst offer, opting to go for Chinese instead. Soon Amethyst exited the room with a moderate slam of the door.  
Pearl's eyes lingered over to Amethyst's side of the room, the area still very much cluttered. Pearl frowned at this.

    “I hope she decides to clean that,” she said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, up and ready!!! Two new characters have entered in.


	4. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bio for Amethyst

Character Bio  
Name: Amethyst  Arianna Salome Medina  
Age: 18  
BOD/Birthstone/Zodiac: November 27th/Gemini  
Race/Ethnicity: Puerto Rican 

    Amethyst is part of a huge family of Puerto Ricans that live in The Bronx of New York, with her being the second oldest in the family and the second girl to be born. Both of her parents were raised in New York, and her grandmother who lives with them is straight from Puerto Rico and sticks to most of their races customs.

    Her grandmother was the one that gave Amethyst and her sisters their names because she is a big gem collector. She sees her granddaughters as beautiful as gems, hence their names. Amethyst has a younger sister named Jade.

    Jasper, Amethyst’s older sister is a physical fitness trainer who works in New Jersey and lives with her soon to be ex-girlfriend. Amethyst doesn’t think highly of her sister, and always sees her as a nuisance and a bully since Jasper used to pick on her throughout their younger years. Amethyst was glad that Jasper had moved away when she graduated from high school and started college. She still bears a hatred towards her older sister well after high school, even though they have not seen each other for quite some time, and has not realized how much Jasper has changed since the last time they were together.

    Amethyst is a very messy person, and it reflects in her room. Clothes piled everywhere, old trinkets placed here and there throughout the years, and a few containers of food left around. She says that being cluttered is her way of organizing, and that it’s easier to find things in a mess than if it were in order.

    For some strange reason, Amethyst has an obsession with airplanes. Her mom says that she used to love looking at the airplanes in the sky from the park when she was little and pretended to be an airplane herself. Maybe it was because of her uncle, who she would visit all the time.He flies planes for a living.

    She pronounces airplane as ur-plane.

    When asked what her favorite food is, she says "EVERYTHING, except black eyed peas.” And her favorite drink is Dr. Pepper.  
      
    Amethyst loves to listen to the Jet Set Radio soundtrack all the time. She has all of the OSTs on her phone. She also enjoys listening to club style music, r&b and mostly hip-hop. Although she does have a guilty pleasure of a few pop songs which seems too girly for her taste, but greatly likes to listen to.

    Her favorite pastime is dancing, especially hip hop and club style dancing. She was going to major in dance, like Pearl in college, but she chose be a culinary major instead because she loves to eat and cook for others.

    Amethyst is bilingual; she is fluent in Spanish, and likes to talk in her native tongue when talking negative about someone, so they cannot understand her. She usually can't wait until a person walks away before she can vent, so she does it Spanish.


	5. Fulfill

     “I hope she decides to clean that,” Pearl said to herself.

      Not long after Amethyst made her exit, Pearl’s stomach growled indicating she was hungry. She took hold of her stomach as if to try and subdue the loud rumbling it made.

     “I guess it’s time to eat then.” Looking towards the end of her bed, she found her small pale blue purse along with the keys to her dorm room beside it. 

    After grabbing the necessary items and checking to see she had her student ID , she made her exit as well, locking the door behind her and making her way down the stairs to the front door of the dorm. Once outside, she stood still, admiring her surroundings and looking for the way to the Chinese restaurant she had spotted earlier. When she caught sight of a familiar building that was near the area of the restaurant, she proceeded in that direction.

    The campus wasn’t all that busy, possibly because it was a Sunday, so most people stayed indoors, save for a few passerbys in cars and one or two people walking across the street. Pearl had the sidewalk all to herself, taking long strides while looking at the scenery. She decided to whip out her phone from her purse and take a few pictures along the way before turning the corner where the restaurant was. 

    It was a quaint little place, very small from the outside but quite big once inside. The decorations were phenomenal, all in golds and reds with little Fu Dogs placed everywhere, including two flanking the front entrance. There were also a handful of dragons and lucky cats that were perched on the counter and along the window seals. A little bell indicated Pearl entering, and a young blonde haired woman who held post at the front counter greeted her while in the mist of flipping through a fashion magazine.

    “Welcome!” she chimed as she gave a warm smile and a small wave in Pearl’s direction, to which she returned. Her nose was hit with all the amazing aromas of the dishes that were being prepared in the kitchen, she taking long whiffs, and giving a pleasing exhale at the end.  Taking a seat in a nearby booth, Pearl tossed her small blue purse to her side. A menu was already placed at the table which Pearl quickly grabbed and flipped open in one gesture. 

    There were so many things to choose from, some of which Pearl had before at other Chinese restaurants, and others that were fairly new to her. 

    “Hmm, Ma Yi Shang Shu seems fairly interesting,” she mumbled to herself; her attention mostly focused on the menu. Suddenly a girl, different from the one before, came by the table with a bowl of sugar biscuits and set them gently on the table, shaking Pearl’s attention away from the menu.  The girl’s complexion was tanned, her hair was black with yellowish blonde ends that was cut short and pulled back into a small ponytail. She looked to be Asian, but Pearl wasn’t sure of what descent, and she felt it would be rude if she asked. The girl wore a pair of red rimmed, round glasses that appeared to be slipping off the bridge of her nose, her height was average, and she was thin, possibly around a size 6. She looked mildly pleased to be at her job, despite her faux smile on her features.

    “Welcome to the Golden Dragon, how may I be of service?” she stated in the most cheery voice she could muster. Pearl looked to her with a small smile upon her face, “Oh well, I haven’t quite had time to look over the menu. But I will take a tea to drink please?”

    “Sure, I’ll go attend to my other customers. In the meantime, you look through that menu some more,” the girl said through gritted teeth. It appeared that the waitress was slipping out of her façade, but tried to keep it up as best she could to please her customers, and possibly not get yelled at. Pearl took a quick look around and noticed there was barely anyone there, save for the girl at the register, and one person who sat in the corner booth way behind Pearl’s.

    “But there’s barely anyone here.” Pearl stated the obvious, and in turn made the waitress a little less pleased than she already was. She placed a free hand upon the tabletop, the other stuffed in the pocket of her hoodie, and leaned in to look directly into Pearl’s face.

    “Look lady, I’m not in any mood for sass. I’ve got a lot of things on my mind, and plenty of things to do in such a short time. I don’t need you making it any worse,” the girl stated in the most non pleasant voice. 

    Suddenly there was a shout from the register, it was the girl from before. She had come around from her post at the counter to confront the Asian waitress.

    “Peridot stop that! There’s no need for you to take your frustrations out on the customers!”

    The girl was now at the side of Pearl and Peridot, a bit short than how she looked from behind the counter; maybe she was sitting on a stool. The waitress, Peridot simply walked away mumbling a few incoherent words under her breath, and sticking her hands into the front pockets of her green pullover hoodie.

    “Sorry about that. Peridot can get a little unnerving at times.”

    “Where is she off to?” Pearl pointed towards the retreating girl, who was making her way across the restaurant towards the restrooms.

    “I guess it’s that time of the month, or something,” the girl stated with a shrug. “Who knows, she’s always in some kind of mood every time she steps into work. Reminds me of my boyfriend Lars.”

    “Well I hope she’s able to resolve whatever issue she may have.”

    “Oh she will. Give her maybe 15 minutes in the john, and she will come back to her usual less moody self. Name’s Sadie by the way, and I would gladly like to take your order without all the ‘tude.” Sadie then whipped out a notepad and pen from the front pocket of her blue work apron that she was wearing over her short frame. 

    “Well, I quite haven’t decided what to order. I’m fairly new here to this place, and I don’t know what’s good.”

    “Try the Crab Rangoon. A good friend of mine in the back makes a mean Crab Rangoon.”

    “Oh, well the Crab Rangoon it is.” Sadie quickly jotted down the order for Pearl, along with the tea, and hurriedly walked to the counter to place the ticket along with the others.

    

     


	6. Peridot

Character Bio  
Name: Peridot Tala Dayuhan  
Age: 18  
BOD/Birthstone/Zodiac: October 24th/Pink Tourmaline-Opal/Scorpio  
Race/Ethnicity: Filipino

    Peridot is a very technological kind of person that always treats her electronics as if they were her own babies. She is very obsessed with the contents of computers and how they operate, which inspired her to pursue Programming when she got into college. 

    She can be very antisocial at times, and prefers to stay indoors and tinker or play video games on her numerous consoles she collected over the years. Her favorite console out of the seven that she owns has to be her prized Limited Edition Call of Duty MW3 Xbox 360 she got for Christmas a few years back. Also, it’s the one game, along with the other Call of Duty titles, minus Ghosts, that she mostly plays during her spare time. However, when she’s not immersed in the video game world, she likes to tinker on her custom desktop computer or her Alien Ware laptop, both of which she invested in tons of money for and constructed herself.

    When not being locked in the confines of her room, Peridot will venture out with her small clique of friends, Jasper, Amethyst older sister, and Lapis, her secret crush. At first, it would be her and Lapis since Jasper was still in New Jersey at the beginning. And with it being just them two, Peridot was able to harbor feelings for the young Hawaiian girl. These feelings wouldn’t be returned until Lapis and Peridot were locked in a room at a frat party, and thus their relationship would begin, sealing it with a tender kiss.

    Back in high school, Peridot was very quiet and to herself. People would barely noticed her, except for the few friends she had. But, when things started happening at home, she would change and become rebellious; entering into her punk phase. During that time, she would stay out late from home, go to many pointless parties that involved trashing places, and get her first taste of alcohol at the age of 15. She also was bold enough to let a friend of hers, who happened to be a piercer, give her a septum piercing for her 17th birthday; she still has it to this day. However, once Senior year came around, Peridot reverted to her old nerdy ways, well not completely. She became a bit more outspoken and snippy, especially when others would mess with her or her things.

    Around the time of her 18th birthday, one of her friends and herself went to go get tattoos for the heck of it. And on that day, Peridot got her first tattoo, an intricate amalgam of geometric shapes that trailed down from her left shoulder to the elbow. Her favorite flowers, Marigolds, which are also her birth flowers, were perfectly placed along with the geometric shapes; she loves her one and only tattoo.

    Peridot works as a waitress at the local Chinese restaurant called The Golden Dragon, around the corner from the University dorms. She started her job during the late summer when she attended classes at the University; she is a Freshman going on Sophomore this year. There at the restaurant, she works with Sadie, a short curly blonde who is always cheerful. She is a Sophomore who is now majoring in Business. Her first year she was undeclared. And Ronaldo, a transfer student from Idaho who is immersed in the supernatural world. He has a blog dedicated to his interests which include, weird mysteries, anime and manga, and Oriental foods. 

    From late elementary all the way to graduation, Peridot was raised in a single parent household in South Dakota. Her mother, Dilaw divorced her husband when Peridot was young, and raised their only child on her own. Later in years, Peri’s father would remarry and have a son, who became Peridot’s half-brother and only sibling. On occasions she would go to visit her father, step-mother and brother, especially her brother since they have a common interest in video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of myself for doing this whole character bio in one goal, and in an even better format than the others I might add. I decided to write it out as more of a chapter of a story rather than jot details down as a list. 
> 
> But yep, it's done and I like it. And I believe I'm going to redo the other two character bios that I have already posted, to kind of give a little more detail into the character's lives. But not too much of course, because some more details will be revealed throughout the story. 
> 
> Also, I hope for future chapters to be a bit longer, and also not day to day or minute to minute kind of. 
> 
> Enjoy XD
> 
> P.S.: Yellow Diamond is Peridot's mother in this fic, Dilaw means Diamond in Tagalog.


	7. Mystery

While patiently waiting on her food, Pearl decided to look around the place for a bit and admire the other decorations around the restaurant. She noticed at the front counter where Sadie was perched once again, that there was a small pebble made waterfall with porcelain like koi fish that surrounded the face of the formation. And beside it, a small bamboo plant that spiraled upward. Pearl smiled at that. She loved cute and adorable things, especially interesting plants, and made a mental note of maybe buying a few to make her side of the room look homier.

Swiveling around her booth, Pearl peered behind her to see the other customer that occupied the corner booth. There wasn’t really a good view of them since they had their back to Pearl, but she could notice what appeared to be a heap of hair surrounding the person’s head in small pin curls. Soon, said person rose from the booth and turned around to make their way to the restroom at the left side of the restaurant, and that’s when Pearl’s jaw dropped. 

The person was tall, maybe 5’10-to 5’11 compared to her 5’6 height. She was very dark skinned, but it glistened in the glow of the fluorescent lights up above and the natural light that flowed in from the large windows. Her curly dark brown, maybe black colored locks framed her face in a giant afro, and they bounced along as she took long strides. Her body was well toned as if she regularly went to the gym, and showed through the black tights that she wore, along with the deep red pullover hoodie that had the name of a boxing gym on the back. A pair of bright red and hot pink Nikes completed the look.

“My god she’s gorgeous,” Pearl muttered quietly to herself. She quickly turned around before said woman had passed to avoid possible embarrassment if she was caught staring too long. She hid her obvious flushed cheeks behind her pale manicured hands. 

Even from behind, the tall woman was well built, and Pearl could feel herself staring at a certain feature for a bit too long. So long that she failed to notice an approaching Sadie with her order on a tray held high on her palm. Sadie gave a gentle poke to Pearl’s shoulder, stirring her attention away from her distraction.

“Heya Pearl, are you alright?” she questioned as she gingerly placed the Crab Rangoon and glass of sweet tea in front of the redhead. Pearl was quick to whip her gaze away from the mystery woman’s buttocks and locked eyes with Sadie who held a concerned look. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I got sidetracked there for a second,” she gave a sheepish smile.

“I can see,” Sadie chided. She followed Pearl’s previous gaze to the woman who had then rounded the corner to the restrooms. 

“Do you know her?” Sadie sat herself opposite of Pearl and jutted her thumb in the direction of the mystery woman.

“What? Oh no no no. I j just….”

“You just what?”

“Oh never mind.”

“Ok then.., well here’s ya food. Enjoy!” Sadie slid out of the booth to go and attend to some other customers who had just walked in. Pearl was left in silence to ponder over her thoughts, casting a blank stare down at her plate of food and holding a heavy blush at her cheeks.  
XXXX

It wouldn’t be until an hour later that Pearl finished at the restaurant and returned to her dorm. There she was greeted by Amethyst who was sprawled upon her bed immersed in a comic book. Amethyst looked up from the book to see her roommate walk through the door with her purse and a bag of leftovers in hand, her pale blue cardigan she wore earlier was draped on her left arm.

“Hey Pearl, how was dinner?”, Amethyst asked as she sat upright on her bed, moving her shaggy bangs away from her face.

“It was ok,” Pearl stated as she sat down her belongings on her own bed, then went to their shared wardrobe to put up her cardigan. After closing the door to the wardrobe, Pearl stood there in silence; the thoughts of the young mysterious woman from earlier flooding her thoughts. A blush soon crept up on her cheeks once more. 

“Pearl,” Amethyst broke the silence. Pearl could hear shifting of the bed, indicating that Amethyst was about to get up, but Pearl was quick to turn around with a small smile on her face. “I’m quite fine, Amethyst,” Pearl muttered, and soon strode over to her own bed, sitting gently on the side before working on removing her shoes.

The shorter girl returned to her previous comfortable position on her bed, resuming her reading. “So the restaurant was just ok? That’s it?”

“Yes.”

“So nothing special happened tonight?”

“Not really, I just met a nice girl there.”

“Ooh a girl, what’s her name?”

“Sadie, and she works at the restaurant.”

“Cool, cool. Anyone else?” Amethyst continued to finger through her comic.”

“M maybe.”

Amethyst looked to her roommate, “What do you mean maybe? And are you sure you’re alright?”

“There was this girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a very long time to actually sit down and finish the last bit up, but I manage to have some time and completed this chapter. And I'm so glad I did, because now I get to post a new chapter, and with one of my favorite bits by far. You'll probably be able to guess which part.


	8. Worries

Amethyst was quick to jump from her spot on her bed and in front of her roommate, a goofy grin plastered upon her face.

“A girl? What did she look like?”

Pearl was startled by Ame’s sudden appearance, making her fall back onto her bed with a soft thud.

“Well, are you gonna tell me?” Amethyst asked as she leaned over Pearl. A blush crept to Pearl’s cheeks as images of said girl flashed through her mind in an instant.

Pearl gave a sigh before starting, “She was tall, and fit..,” she murmured, “strong angular features and…” she paused as the last image came into view; her blush becoming prominent.

“Man you’re totally into this chick. Which kinda brings me to a good but personal question.”

“What is so personal that you must know?”

“What’s your sexuality?” The tallest became wide-eyed with shock.

“What!? Why do you want to know?” 

“Just …curious. It’s ok, I won’t tell,” the shortest exclaimed while bringing a pudgy, chipped finger to her lips.

“You know it’s really not right to ask someone about that, especially when you barely have known them!”

“We’ve talked over the phone months in advance before we met each other in person,” Amethyst stated with her weight shifted to the left side of her body and a hand on her hip.

Pearl became beet red in the face, “That DOES NOT count! We’ve literally just met today,” she shot her arms in the air out of anger.

Amethyst followed with a reply, “At least you know ME!” The last word was heavily emphasized. “I’m not just a complete stranger asking this question now am I?”

Pearl pondered over this thought, and came to the conclusion that Ame was right.

“You do have a valid point there,” she stated with a sidewards glance and then reverted to her laying position on her bed.

“See, now if you don’t mind sharing.” Amethyst was quite eager to hear her roommate’s answer. 

Pearl started with a whisper which was barely audible, while trying to hide a blush.

“What was that?”

Pearl raised her voice a pitch, but Amethyst could still not make out the words.

“Pardon, little mouse?”

“I’m gay! Ok, I said it!” Pearl barked. She jolted into a sitting position at her statement, on her bed, her full face beet red.

The blonde stared into the waiting face of her roommate, who appeared to show no emotion to her response. Silence enveloped the small dorm as both girls stared at one another, until Amethyst’s expression changed to bore a huge grin.

“What’s with that smile??? Oh I knew I shouldn’t have told you!” the taller of the two rebutted with a huff and a crossing of her arms.

“No no, it’s just that..well, I’m gay too!” Amethyst exclaimed in excitement.

“W-what!?”

“Yeah, I’m gay! Well technically bi-curios, but I still like girls.”  
Pearl fell silent. Never had she told a person of her sexuality, not even her close friends. She sure wasn’t going to tell her parents anytime soon because she was fearful of what their reactions would be. And she never associated herself with any know LBGTQ+ person, so Amethyst was the first. Pearl felt quite comfortable now knowing that she would be rooming with someone who shared a similarity with her.

“You ok, did I spook you?” Amethyst asked as she looked Pearl in her expressionless face. Pearl shook her head, bringing her mind back to reality before addressing her roommate.

“It’s ok, I’m fine. Uhm, thank you for sharing.”

“It was no problem, it saves us the trouble of that topic later in the future, he he.” The short girl gave a huge grin, which Pearl returned with a small smile of her own.

“You know, you’re the first I’ve ever told about this.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m.. too scared really to tell anyone, even my parents.”

Amethyst took a seat next to Pearl on her bed, offering a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Parents can be scary when it comes to that topic, I know that from personal experience.”

“Were your parents mad when you told them?”

“Pfft, nah not really. They were cool about it, they just were disappointed I didn’t tell them sooner. My dad figured I would be ‘that way’ because my older sister is gay and has a girlfriend, and they were really cool with it when she came out to them when she was in high school.”

“How is that scary?”

“Well, there was one point when I really thought they didn’t like homosexuals because they acted really negative towards my sister for a while. But it turns out they were just upset at her for what she did in the past.”

“Like what?”

“Uh, being mean to me and my siblings, getting into fights, the usual bad girl things. But let’s save all the other stuff for another convo,” Amethyst emits a loud yawn as she stretches her limbs, “How’s about we call it a night, it’s getting pretty dark out eh?”  
Pearl took notice to the opened curtains at the window and saw that it had gotten quite dark outside; a streetlight nearby shone brightly. She reached behind her, grabbing for her blue purse and digging out her phone to check the time.

“10:30pm, wow it sure is pretty late. I’m surprised we were talking for such a long time.”

“Heh, time flies when you’re in a conversation,” stated Amethyst as she rose from Pearl’s bed and went to her own. Since she had already dressed in her pajamas for the night when she returned, she jumped straight into bed, making sure to place her comic book on her nightstand. Pearl herself rose from her bed and proceeded to her dresser to retrieve a pair of light blue cloud pajama shorts and a ribbed white tanktop to change into. 

She checked behind her to see if Amethyst was looking, and noticed she was preoccupied with her phone at the moment, so it gave Pearl a quick chance to change and jump into bed as well.

Amethyst turned to look at her roommate across the room, “That was quick.” Pearl shrugged off the statement and proceeded to set her alarm before bundling herself under the star comforter.

“Good night Amethyst, I hope you have a nice rest.”

“Same to you P.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination has struck once again, but luckily I was able to sit down and actually finish this much awaited chapter. I really have got to work on that because I really want to rapidly put out new content for you all to enjoy. But anyways, new chapter and a very sad tone tone to it at the end, but hey.


End file.
